He chose me
by littlerme
Summary: Based off Big Time Decision Kogan Love One shot. Logan was always jealous of Jo and Lucy, but when it was time for Kendall to choose between the three where will his heart lead him?


**_He Chose me  
~Based off big time decision~_**

**_Dedicated To ItzSparklez who gave me the suggestion :D _**

Kendall groaned in frustration. He ran his fingers through his wet hair, from after taking a shower; he was in his and Logan's only in a towel. He didn't know who to choose. Lucy, or Jo. He finally just got to be with Lucy the girl he has been crushing on since they came back from tour. Of course there's also Jo, the girl he loved who left to New Zealand taking his heart with her. Making schemes, being a leader, making sure everyone is happy even if it makes him sad, annoying Gustavo, all the things that make up Kendall Donald Knight. But choosing wasn't one of them. He could only think clearly when he was with the guys or just Logan usually. He didn't know how but just being with the small boy always made him happy. He flopped back on his bed with his eyes closed not even noticing the brunette come into the room.  
Logan sucked in a breathe of surprise, seeing the blonde sitting only in a towel. He blushed looking down south. He quickly averted his eyes before Kendall could see him. He cleared his throat. Kendall shot up.  
"Oh hey Logie I didn't even notice you came in", Kendall said smiling at the small boy.  
You never notice me, Logan thought to himself, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay and not to wrapped up around Lucy and Jo.", He said and Kendall nodded.  
Logan has loved this boy since freshman year. Kendall has always seemed to like him too. He always looked at Logan differently than he has to the other guys. But when they came to Hollywood when Logan was about to share his feelings, something got in the way and it had a name. Jo. When she moved in Logan saw the way Kendall looked at her. Logan didn't like her from the start. He only flirted with her In the beginning to not bring any suspicions to his sexualality. He thought Kendall would stop chasing her just like he and Carlos did, but instead Kendall pursued after the blonde. He hated every minute they were together. But when Jo finally left for New Zealand, Logan was both happy and sad. Happy as hell she left and hated her even more leaving his Kendall heartbroken. When Kendall finally started to feel better and Logan thought he might have a chance. Lucy came along. He was actually fine with her until they came back from tour and he noticed the look between the two. But now both were here and putting pressure on his poor lil baby. (Since all of the band is older than Kendall he like the lil baby :D )  
Kendall patted the spot next to him and Logan sat down.

"Logie Bear", Kendall said hugging the blushing brunette.

"Y-yes?", Logan questioned blushing at his nickname.

"You're smart can you help me choose?" Kendall begged.

"U-Um I really t-think it's up t-to you" Logan stuttered out still blushing like a tomato.

"Please Logie bear?", Kendall asked.

Pick me he thought.

Kendall gave Logan a puppy dog look.

Pick me!.

Logan hesitated.

PICK ME PICK ME PICK ME!

Logan sighed in frustration. He didn't know if he could hold it in anymore. So instead he jumped up out of Kendall's arms already missing the feeling of Kendall holding him. He stormed out of the room and to the bathroom holding in his tears.  
Kendall was left there with a dumbfounded look on his face. What happened? Was it something he said..? Kendall was worried. Did I hurt him? I can't stand it if he's made at me. I just can't. Wait why did he care so much about Logan as if he was dating him? Kendall was confused. He quickly got dressed in a green flannel and black skinny jeans. He put on his shoes outside the door, not fixing his hair knowing Logan was more important.

He and Logan barely got into a fight but the last one they were in, Logan didn't talk to him for two days. A WHOLE TWO DAYS. Kendall thought for sure that he was almost dead before he heard that angelic voice of his Logan again. Ever since then the two were closer than ever. Sure James and Carlos were also still important to the two and they still made up "The four boys from Minnesota". But Logan, how could he describe it he was Logan Mitchell the boy who was always there for Kendall. The boy who helped him when he was down. The boy who would go through hell and back for Kendall. The boy who always had a smile on his face when he was near Kendall. The boy who Kendall couldn't live without. The boy who always gave Kendall _that look_. The boy who Kendall was in love with…

Kendall gasped. Kendall whispered to himself "I love Logan?" No that can't be right he was straight. He loved Jo right? He finds Lucy very attractive... but also Logan. The way the brunettes smile always reached his eyes and showing his dimples which Kendall always loved about him. Kendall loves Logan. He loves Logan…. Kendall eyes widen. He loves Logan. He loves Logan. I LOVE LOGAN. He smiled like he never has before and ran to the bathroom following the sound of the sobs.

"Oh Logan", He whispered. He knocked slowly.

"GO AWAY", Logan yelled. Kendall sighed and opened the door finding his love on the bathroom floor.

Logan gasped. He tried to wipe up his tears quickly but failed as they kept falling.

He chuckled a bit and whispered, "I'm a fucking mess".

"No you're not your beautiful", Kendall said getting on his knees next to the fallen boy. Logan looked up in surprise. Beautiful?

"W-what?", He asked.

Kendall smiled pulling the smaller boy into his lap and said, "You heard me". Logan blushed as Kendall wiped away his tears.

Kendall whispered in his ear "I choose you".

Logan gasped "W-what do y-you mean?", he question hoping he was hear right.

"I choose you Logan Mitchell", Kendall said and leaned into the brunette.

Logan was shocked, was he seeing right? Was Kendall really leaning in? He didn't care at the moment and met the blonde in the middle. Sparks, Fireworks, Bombs, Nuclear Explosions, Nothing can even compare to this kiss. Kendall's lips were as soft as they looked and he was quite the kisser. Logan was perfection Kendall thought as he was kissing him. Their lips fit together perfectly. After a while they had to pull back for air.

Kendall spoke before Logan could, "I love you Logan, I was stupid before not to realize this but I love you, you're my world and I feel that everything is right when I'm with you. I don't know where I would be without you but _I love you Logan Mitchell._"

Logan had tears in his eyes. He didn't know what to say so instead he hugged Kendall. "_I love you Kendall Knight_, you are truly my knight and shining armor."

Kendall smiled and kissed him again and again and again. Kendall picked up the small boy and carried him to their room and set him down on the bed crawling in next to him. Logan cuddled up to him burying his face into his shoulder. Kendall chuckled and kissed the smaller boys head whispering, "Goodnight Logie Bear _I love you". _"_I love you too _baby", Logan yawned out smiling.

He chose me.

THE END

**Well there is my first story I hope you all liked it :D It took me awhile to think about but im happy with it :) Please tell me if you like it and thanks for reading!  
~Littlerme**


End file.
